(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to revolving doors.
(II) Prior Art
Revolving doors are customarily hand operated, a user merely pushing against the door in order to impart rotation thereto. Although arrangements are known in which revolving of the door is effected by a motor which is set into operation by the user, such arrangements are not entirely satisfactory. Particularly, they will normally be operated by a user by actuation of an electrical switch, and users may find operation of the switch inconvenient. To some extent this difficulty may be overcome by incorporating suitable sensing means into the electric switch so that, for example, the switch is actuated when a user's hand is in promimity to the door. Even this, though, is not completely satisfactory since experience has shown that users unfamiliar with doors of this kind will have difficulty in understanding what actions are necessary to operate the door, even when explanatory notices are provided.
The invention has for its object to provide a revolving door which has provision for power assistance but which is relatively simple to operate.